Darkness Isn't Everything Pure and True
by Krylancelo
Summary: Dante isn't giving up! Being imprisoned for the last year and now him and his wife our out for some vengance on whoever pushed their son, Riku, to the brink of insanity. It's been a while! Chapter 9 is now around! Riku wakes up but things still aren't n
1. Default Chapter

" It's been awhile here. I've been away from so much, and everything has changed. I'm on my last leg of my term here, in this rat hole called my prison." Dante said as he narrowed his icy eyes and sat with his hands clasped in the darkness. " It's been almost a full year. No contact with my.... family."  
  
A door in the western corner of St. Utopian prision opened and a man aged by terror stepped in to Dante's cell. " Your giving me a headace, but it's almost over. Come on, it's time for your workout." The man smirked as he proceded to walk out, " old man"  
Dante's eyes became slits of furstration, but he held it in and followed the duitiful warden. He and the man were headed for the south area which held workout equipment that Dante stressed to their limits. " Give 'em a good go Dante." The warden said with barley surpressed enthusiasm.  
  
5 hours later Dante showered and saw a figure in the mist of the that started outside a nearby window. 'That form' he thought ' it's her.'  
After his shower he was in the visitation room and was once again stunned by his love's beauty, a smile cascaded from his eyes to his lips. " Lucia... It's been too long."   
The red head gave a strained smirk, and said " That it has my Dante. That it has. But I'm here for something different." She paused momentarily, her hand that wasn't against the glass became a fist that shook fiercly. " You know that when you were imprisoned our son ran away from the cursed athourities." She said her eyes locked on his.  
" Yes, have... you found him yet?"  
Her eyes' seemed to soften, " No but there is a lead. When you come next week I'll be waiting for you in our old hangout." She smiled and thought of the past, " I'll be waiting for your return." She said, then lightly kissed the glass in the right area and left. A few guards scattered out of her way as she passed, similar times had resulted in them knowing not to be in her way, with a few well placed kicks.  
  
  
" I've been away from all from a full month and a half. Away from my friends, Sora and Kairi, and ... away from my mother and father. In this place where darkness eats my heart and will continue till there is nothing left and I will become another heartless. Gives me something to think about, huh? " Riku whispered as he sat alone in the pouring rain. " I stayed because I had no hope and... it was needed for someone to embrace the darkness. I guess it's in my blood, me being the only son of Dante and Lucia. Me, " He said bitterly, " the ruler of the heartless." And it contiued to rain....  
  
  
'So I'm free.' Dante thought as he donned his favorite coat and walked in the pouring rain to his wife of 17 years. He quirked an eyebrow up at his wife, who stood beside the car with an ghastly umbrella in hand. " Your taste sure hasen't changed in the time I've been away. So what is this lead." He said, his eyes still holding waves of warmth.   
" An old woman with an power unlike your own. She can see and show people's recent past. She has agreed to help us find Riku. .... She says it will be dangerous."  
" Well what isn't."   
  
Krylancelo note: This is probaly really shakey but I had this idea that seemed to fit the visage of both video games. Dante and Lucia from DMC2 and Riku from KH. I hope this is liked, I know it is kinda far feched, but just so you know I never saw more of Dante and co. then a small demo. I'll write more if anyone likes it, and does any of you want to help me figure out a charge that would put Dante in jail. See you later! 


	2. Dead in the heart of heartless

" So your willing to find him. You'll risk what you are to find the son you lost when your past caught up to you?" An old woman named Nake asked Dante as he slowly stepped toward her. She radiated an presence that felt evil and cold.   
" Yes. I'm willing to find him, even if it means my death. He does not deserve to be without someone who cares. He does not deserve to loose a family like I did when my mother and brother were slaughtered." He said, his cold, blue eyes staring into the woman's heather brown ones.  
She smiled a little, though it looked strained. She lifted her right hand which was under her other and pointed to Lucia. " You will be the one to feel his physical pain as he feels it, you will feel agony by the time this is over. Do you really wish to face so much?" She asked, her eyes seemed to brighten everytime she said 'pain.'  
  
" I'm ready old woman. Show me my son and how he can be found. I don't care what it takes, I've fought much worse." Lucia boldly replied, an confident smirk on her lips.  
'So you think' the woman thought, but said nothing on the subject.   
" Your son, Riku, is not on this world as you know it. He is in a place where evil dwells, and death roams. He dies every night as his heart is slowly turnt cold and hollow. He feels no need to free himself, he knows his friends are safe and his parents are without need of his effort. The only way to have him is to show him how much you care. But, to do that you to must experience the horrors this young boy has faced, and must know of the happiness he has willingly chosen to forsake. This he did for the his two companions on a theory that everything would be better if he just faded into nothing. He wants not pity nor faith from onlookers, just the only thing he can't have."   
" Which is?" Dante asked, feeling an odd numbness in his mind.  
" It is nothingness that he can not obtain by means of being nothing himself."  
" Your riddles mean nothing! Tell us the truth." Lucia yelled, her patience wearing thin.  
Dante thought better, " Hold of Lucia, give her time to truly tell us what he is doing. Give her time."  
  
" Thank you, kind sir. Your son.... If he still believes himself to be that, is in the heart of the heartless." She murmured, her eyes looking straight into Dantes.  
" The heart of the heartless?"   
" Yes."   
Krylancelo note: Thanks for all the kind reviews (2), and if anyone likes this. Review it too, would you. Riku will have a nice part later on. Tchao! 


	3. Let it consume!

It was in a murky cavern that Riku stood, annoyed, and cold. He smiled thinly when he watched his damp hair drip onto the only campfire for miles.  
  
" So, I'm stuck here with you as well. What do you want?" He asked, as he looked on at the dark figure cloaked in the pale shadows.  
  
" I'm here to give you everything. A chance, but with it's own consequence. Are you willing to leave here and live by your own light?" asked the stranger, his dark, orange eyes never leaving Riku's form as he spoke.  
  
" I have no inner light!!! I'm nothing, that's why I'm here. I'm meant to be nothing!" Riku yelled, his patience dissolving in a blink of an eye. " You can't tell me you still carry on with that nonsense! I have no light left!"  
  
The one in the cloak smiled, his plan had worked. His continual torture of the boys fallen ego, his patience, and his fears. It had all paid off. The boy believed he had no place but with the heartless.   
  
" So be it. Your good enough to have some of your nothing. Embrace it, Riku. I'm counting on your hopes being obliterated in it's darkness. You alone, the first keybearer, can change Kingdom Hearts to what it was meant to be. An eternal place of darkness!" Ansem said quietly, as he slowly prepared to push a dark keyblade into Riku's hands.  
  
" Let us open the door for the little cat, shall we. To become a ferocious tiger, and be thus released upon his homeland. Gone be that prison surrounded by water, I'll finally let you have some fun." Ansem said, then he opened a portal to a street.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucia was feeling out of sorts. Her head ached, her back burned, and her eye's looked glossy.  
  
" What'd you do to her...?" Dante asked, as he narrowed his icy blue orbs, and glared at the old woman.  
  
" I gave her pains and trials in her mind, of Riku's. She endures while you listen. Not to her, I'll keep her mouth shut... But, to your son's past... He isn't out of your reach yet, but if you don't approach him soon, he will be swallowed whole."  
  
Dante was about to snap at the old woman when he felt his eyes go numb. His head filled with information about Riku. Things from his past, that of the last year. After a while Dante smiled, " Well, at least I'll stay current." He said, as he blacked out from the woman's spell.  
  
A lone figure then appeared behind the old woman and dropped his cloak to her floor.  
  
" So you succeeded in putting them both out of it without them knowing a thing." He whispered.  
  
" Yes, sir... I did exactly as you said. Now pay me." The woman replied as she put out her hand, and opened it. Ready as only she could be to accept her payment.  
  
" Yes, here. $400 should be enough for today. And here, $12,000 for putting that annoying demon slayer out of my hair for the last year. Can't start a underworld revolution is Dante isn't in jail, am I right?"  
  
The old woman smiled, " Your correct... I'll keep them busy, while you start work on shaping our little prince. It's your part of the bargain that I'm worried about. Don't disappoint me, the heartless are needed if we're to over throw that annoying son of Sparda. And the ironic thing is that his grandson will be the one to rule it all."  
  
Krylancelo note: Does anyone like this so far? I'm surprised I'm writing like this, but it's good, jolly, bad fun for the characters, eh?   
  
Thanks to all who read this. I'd appreciate some reviews, and thanks to almost all who have reviewed. Your great!!!  
  
I'll write more if anyone likes it enough! Ja ne! 


	4. Envision the Past's Key to unlock!

Lucia groaned as she struggled to stand. She winced when she felt a ball whack into her head. Well, that's what she thought it was, and then she felt another one.  
  
Lucia slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy's hand in her face that seemed sorta muscular and tan.  
  
She had to wince as she noticed the bright sun's rays and she spit up nasty, unhealthy amounts of sand.  
  
"Yo, Riku, you doing okay? Thought you were better than this, something the matter, eh?" The kid said as he quickly grasped Riku's shoulder and lifted him up.  
  
Lucia wobbled on her feet, and lost her balance. Only the kid's hand stopped her form from falling.  
  
" Hey! Man, I think you have a fever!"  
  
"You think, Wakka! Didn't notice it, I just thought I was burning up for no apparent reason." Lucia said in a voice that wasn't her own.   
  
What's going on? She thought as her eyes surveyed her surroundings tiredly.  
  
The boy named Wakka smiled, and his spiky red hair swayed in the breeze. He worriedly looked at Riku and smiled widely.  
  
" C'mon, Riku! I know your new around here, so let's get you to where your family is. Where did they live at, where's your house?"  
  
"I live by myself, I ran away!" Lucia said.  
  
"By yourself, that's weird... I couldn't do that." Wakka replied, yet his voice still stayed cheerful.  
  
"Just.. take me to Sora. He'll help me feel better, and his parents are both busy so they won't ask questions." Lucia said as Riku's voice came out of her mouth.  
  
"Okay, let's go, ya?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lucia awoke once again to feel herself spitting out something that wasn't too pleasant for her.   
  
She was swimming in deep waters and the waves around her were getting bigger. The area was dark and cold, and it seemed Riku was wearing only a thin sleeveless shirt and dark pants. The same clothes he had sported on the island.  
  
Inside her head, Lucia sighed. She didn't like the old woman's spell, nor did she like the place she was in. The smell reminded her of something someone had uked up.  
  
"Hey, Malificent! That puppet's heart is important, right? And I'll get a chance to one up Sora, correct?" Riku said as he treaded the waters.  
  
"Correct! Bring me the inhabitants of this whale's insides and you'll also get your chance to get vengeance against Sora. He did abandon you, after all!" A odd woman with dark hair and dark clothes said as green magic swirled around her.  
  
"Great, let's do some damage!"   
  
Crap! Lucia said mentally, as she felt her body move deeper into the throat of a gigantic whale.  
  
I never wanted to be eaten, and I don't think Riku's to fond of this idea either!  
  
Lucia swam for over an hour untill she summoned some sort of creature, (a hearless) and used it to trap the puppet child.  
  
Lucia waited, and ignored the other's screams of terror. Lucia's cold gaze became firey when a spikey haired youth walked through a corridor type area, and into the chamber that Riku was currently in.  
  
"Riku! What are you doing here?"  
  
And then Lucia's connections stopped.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A darkness seemed to be covered by a veil of curiosity as Dante ran aimlessly around an area surrounded by keys. There wasn't a floor, and there wasn't a ceiling. There was only space, and one's self.  
  
Dante attacked an on comming foe that seemed to attack with odd magic, and it held in it's talon's a thick key that seemed much to large to open any locks.  
  
Keyblade  
  
Whispered Riku's voice, stopping Dante cold in his tracks.  
  
"His mind, she said... I'm in." Dante said, his blue eyes narrowing with understanding.  
  
He lunged at the creature in front of him, and his blade cut it, slicing it into non-existance.  
  
"Riku... Is this key one of the things that changed you?" Dante said as he lifted the item in his hand that was free of his weapon.  
  
"I have no light! I don't deserve it! Just like Sora said in my dream, I'm nothing!"  
  
Yelled out Riku's voice, and Dante felt the space that was veiled quiver. The veil was being torn away, Riku's pain was destroying it's purpose.  
  
"You told me to embrace the only thing I've wanted. I wanted nothing, and thats not what I've been given. I'll have to take it by force! I won't loose to him!"  
  
Riku whispered, his voice hoarse, his veil quickly loosing it's power as more words had tumbled from Riku's mouth.  
  
Dante saw his surroundings being covered by a new veil. This one had only blackness as its source, while the gray veil seemed to dissipate into nothingness. Riku's voice had also faded, and Dante saw more creatures that infiltrated Riku's mind.   
  
Dante could feel the area turn cold, and knew Riku's state of mind was loosing it's power.  
  
Krylancelo note: Give this a try, so I'll expand on this later. When more ideas come to me! Ja ne minna-san! (See you later, everyone!) 


	5. A blade in the light is still deadly

Lucia struggled to open her green eyes, and the sight that greeted her wasn't what she'd planned. That old woman was there and it seemed she had a knife, and was about to plunge it into Lucia's chest.  
  
Oh crap! She thought as she quickly lifted her arm and barely caught the woman's thin arm with her hand.   
  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" Lucia yelled as she looked into the woman's brown eyes. A certain fear seemed to be in them, one that surprised Lucia.  
  
"Getting... rid.. of. you!!!!" the old woman replied as she gritted her teeth in frustration.   
  
"Your strong, old woman, but.. your not strong enough!" Lucia said as she pushed the woman away from her and also grabbed the knife before the old woman could tighten her grip.  
  
The old hag was about to lunge at Lucia when she felt cold still at her mid throat. Her eyes widened and so did Lucia's smile. "Perfect timing, though not exactly needed. I'm going to enjoy hurting her." Lucia said as she dropped the knife and took out two of her own blades.  
  
"Wait." Dante said as he leisurely titled the blade to draw blood, "thought I want to hurt her I'd also like to know why she attacked you."   
  
The old woman couldn't deal with being steel mouthed and killed so she quickly opened her withered lips and spoke, "It was orders! My king ordered me to do it, I've failed." She said as she slipped her hand under her shaw and grabbed a new weapon.  
  
Lucia notice but said nothing as she glared at the old hag.  
  
"What king, and for what purpose?" Dante growled as he gripped the hilt of Alastor a bit tighter.  
  
"My king, and your son's possessor!" The old woman said, and Dante and Lucia's eyes meet in disbelief.  
  
The old woman saw the shocked look on Lucia's face and continued on, "Yes, a year ago he took over your boy. Took over your boy's body! He so enjoyed tricking him!"   
  
"A year ago, the same time I was in jail for no apparent reason!" Dante yelled, his cold, blue eyes narrowing as he struggled not to end it for the woman, "Is your king responsible for that as well?"  
  
"Yes, my king possessed your boy, but first he had to make sure your were not happy. If you were happy then your boy might have found a way back to you, but with you wrongly in jail, your chances of happiness were slim at best." She answered, "Your son has a small form of telepathy, that is how my king was able to find him."   
  
"Telepathy.." Lucia echoed as she looked on.  
  
Dante then knocked the old woman out and watched her crumple to the floor. "She isn't of anymore use, let's go find Riku!" Dante said, but as they were leaving a voice penetrated both of their senses.  
  
"He'll find you." Ansem said as he set Riku's destructive force into action in the crowded downtown.  
  
Krylancelo note: I'm liking this, and there will probably be more action in the next chapters. Review if you have comments or suggestions, and thank you to the only person who reviewed my last chapter!!!  
  
I'm liking the Dante x Lucia pairing. 


	6. Best Wishes

Two hours later, a piercing scream was heard in the down town area. Ansem had opened the portal from the Heartless' domain, and now an army of heartless, big and small, had gathered, ready to steal unsuspecting people's hearts.  
  
Riku smiled, his eyes holding a orange tinge, as he cut down yet another opponent. "This is too easy!" He said, his voice much to deep for a boy of 16...  
  
  
  
Dante and Lucia had been called in by a new clientele, and were now fighting an onslaught of fierce heartless. Also, in the darkness there seemed to be an unknown opponent that would dive down from the sky at will and attack people with it's sythe.   
  
Dante used Alastor to cut down his foes, and then noticed a few enemies in his perhiperal vision. They were bowing down to the unknown force, and seemed to be unaware of his presence. He ran over to them and slashed, but a force field of some sort blocked any progress he had.  
  
"Looks like are choices are limited. But we have to find the source, they'll keep coming if we don't." Said Lucia, as she attacked yet another heartless, and felt it dissolve into nothingness. Another one went to replace it's fallen ally, and Lucia felt her limbs start to grow heavier.  
  
"There coming, another wave is coming from that field." Dante warned as he got out his gun and started picking off the oncoming force.  
  
"Oh joy, another two hours of meaningless battle. Just how I wanted to spend the afternoon." Lucia said, her eyes trained on her knives, knowing that whatever touched them would not stay long.  
  
Dante rolled out of the way of a fire attack that nearly incinerated his coat, and then he launched an all out assault on the big, 13 foot creature that stood before him. The creature's sharp claws and fast reflexes made the battle difficult, and Dante also noticed that Lucia was fighting another one 20 feet away.   
  
As he dodged a swipe from the creature, he noticed that about 16 more were coming out of the field, and it looked like more were standing at ready inside.  
  
"This isn't good." Lucia said, as she finally was able to cut down the creature's arm.   
  
"No not really. I almost wish Trish was here." Dante said, his eyes on his wife.  
  
"Do you?" She replied, her tone cold. She then yelled at the creature and started fighting in almost a frenzied state.  
  
"Any ideas, love?" She asked, offhandedly 3 hours later when the fighting had stopped.  
  
"....." And a grunt was Dante's reply.  
  
Lucia smiled at him and went to stand by him, and together they used their attacks to break through the force field.  
  
What greeted them there stopped them dead in their tracks. Riku was being held almost daintily in the mouth of an enormous creature, that made the ones from before look like nothing.  
  
"Riku!" Both of them yelled, instantly recognizing their son.   
  
Dante sprinted to the beast and jumped up, his gun blasting into the things stomach, while Lucia ran and grabbed Riku from it's jaws. She move back from the fight and laid her son down on the dirty, scorched marked, pavement.  
  
"Riku.. Riku wake up." She said, her eyes worried as she shook the boy.  
  
Her eyes also took in his appearance. He wore black pants with various cuts in the fabric, and a white and black shirt that was sleeveless. His long hair spanned out around his head, and he looked deathly pale in the darkness.  
  
He slowly awoke, and his green eyes took in his mother's appearance in surprise.  
  
"Moth..er?" He whispered slowly, then his body slumped in exhaustion. Ansem then took the opportunity to take over Riku's body.  
  
His lips moved and a deeper voice came out, startling Lucia.  
  
"It's time for the darkness to take flight. For as you see, darkness isn't everything pure and true. It has claws, fangs, and me to rule it all." 


	7. People like you!

Dante slashed again and again at the creature that had held his son. He then used his guns to finish it off by fireing into the thing's mouth.  
  
"That'll teach him." He said, his voice coursed with anger at the fallen creature.  
  
He then jumped over to a ledge that was near the ground, and then prepared to jump to the street level when something caught his eye.  
  
Riku was standing on the cracked pavement while his mother was hunched over from a brutal attack from behind. 5 more creatures, Heartless, he thought, mentally correcting himself, stood around the two, and more were starting to appear.  
  
"Crap!" He yelled as he dove down into the circle of shadows and began to attack with Alastor.  
  
"Riku! You and you mother need to get out of here! Go, quickly!" He said when he got to his son's side, and then lunged his sword into an attacker's stomach. The thing disappeared in an instant, but Dante's blood went cold when he heard a odd laugh come from behind him.  
  
"Sorry, but I'd rather not... For as you see." A controlled Riku said as he quickly pulled his father's gun's from their holster and quickly trained them on Dane's chest...   
  
"I have my own agenda, and it doesn't involve people like you!"  
  
Dante stood, mouth slightly open, as he clenched Alastor in his hand. His white hair swayed in a fierce breeze, but his blue eyes were trained on Riku's.   
  
"You've grown, Riku...." He said, his mouth dry with shock. His brain was numb with surprise, he never though that he would ever encounter something like, this...  
  
A second passed in silence, then Dante's eyes narrowed and his brain began to pick up the pace.   
  
"What changed you?" He whispered. 


	8. Good Aim

Note: I'll say Ansem when he is controlling Riku's body.  
  
Ansem smiled as he kneed Lucia, then his gaze traveled up to Dante's airborne form. "Quite impressive" He marveled, when he saw Dante finish off an Mavert Heartless with his guns.   
  
He heard a small groan from his right, and quickly sent another blow towards the already angry Lucia. She stumbled to the ground, quite surprised that Riku, her only son, was attacking her.   
  
"Why?" She said, her voice quiet in the night, which was almost drowned out by the sounds of battle.   
  
Riku's form slowly turned to face her, "Oh, why?" Said a deep voice, in a mocking tone. "Only because I can, and you're in the way. People like you who know nothing, will always be nothing, and so I have no need of you."   
  
"Nothing! How could you call your mother nothing!?" She said, her green eyes angry, and her hands tightened by her sides. Ansem noticed this, and his laughter vibrated through the night.  
  
"Are you going to pity me? How utterly idiotic, your son is gone and his body is mine. There's nothing left of the boy you once knew!" He said, as green eyes flickered into orange for less than a second.  
  
"Riku! What's the matter, why are you acting like this!? Are you not happy to see me!" She whispered, her voice taking a desperate ring to it.  
  
"The only thing I'll be happy to see is this entire world consumed by the darkness!" He said, then laughed as a Heartless came up behind Lucia and bit her left leg. She screamed out in pain, and kneeled down. One of the last things she remembered seeing clearly was a boot collided with her head.  
  
Ansem frowned when he heard his host's father tell him and the woman to go and quickly. When the man's back was turned, he quietly took a gun from the man's holster, and cocked it. Dante turned in time to see the barrel pointed at his chest.  
  
Ansem smiled at the shocked expression on the man's face, "You've grown, Riku."   
  
He remembered hearing, but then any other words were cut off by the exploding noise of the gunshot.   
  
Riku had enough of playing puppet when he saw his mother kneeling over in pain. He had slowly started to fight back against the invasion over his being, and by the time Ansem started to pull the trigger, Riku had gained enough control to make the shot wide enough to have missed a car.  
  
His body was covered in sweat, but he noticed the shocked look on his father's face was replaced with immediate relief.  
  
"Riku." He heard, and he gained enough control to smile for a fleeting second, then Ansem had to come and ruin it all. 


	9. Darkness Succumb

_**Darkness Succum****b**_

Relief swept over Lucia's form as she watched the shot hit another heartless that had been advancing.

"Riku!" She said as she stood and winced at the pain in her leg

Ansem glared at Dante. He had wanted to hit his heart not to miss because of some annoying emotion called love. He swung the gun to aim at Lucia but in reality Riku had enough of hurting others.

Riku finally took back control of his body and forced his arm to aim at his own heart! Lucia and Dante eyes both widened and Dante quickly ran over and knocked the gun out of his son's hands.

"NO!" Riku yelled out, his voice for once remaining his. He glared up at his father with harsh, green eyes. "I don't want to hurt you! Let me stop him!"

"If stopping it means this then I'd rather have you shoot me!" Dante retorted back, his voice pained with the thought of loosing his son.

"I'm not letting you kill yourself." He said gravely.

Riku lowered his eyes to the ground, and to his parent's astonishment, lost consciousness. Lucia darted forward and grasped his shoulders. His white hair was riffled by the wind but the rest of him was much too motionless for her liking.

As she held him, Dante looked over to the Heartless. He held his sword, ready to strike out, but it was not needed.

Riku lost his grip on them and the Heartless faded into nothingness. The sky seemed to lighten and Dante reached down to pick up his gun.

_The first attack was finished._

_

* * *

_

The sight that greeted a groggy Riku was nothing to be excited about. Bleak lights followed by white sheets on a hard bed.

For Riku it felt pretty nice.

"Better than rocks and such crap." He murmured. His green eyes scanned the rest of the room with an air of contempt. One standard, wooden table was by his bedside and two hard backed chairs were together in the room.

With a second look, he noticed flowers and a box on the table. Little light came in the room from the windows since the blinds were securely closed.

Riku pushed himself up into a more comfortable position then gasped when pain shot through his head.

"At least that's done with." He whispered minutes later after the pain had subsided.

A knock on the door shook Riku from a light slumber. The door opened and his mother walked in. Lucia wore a light, red dress that reached mid knee, while Dante wore an all black ensemble. Both smiled when they saw their son awake and moving.

"Slept so long I was almost worried." Dante said as he sat in a chair and put his feet up on the end of the bed.

Lucia remained standing but frowned when she saw Riku's eyes unfocus.

"I think he's still on morphine, dear." She said quietly. She walked over and snapped her fingers in front of Riku. He didn't respond and her worry increased.

His hand shot up and gripped hers in a iron tight grasp. She hissed in pain at the force he was exerting.

"R-riku.. Wh-" She started, but stopped when bright, orange eyes glared out from her son's face.

Dante sat up from his chair, knocking it over onto the white floor. Heavy footsteps quickly went to his son's bedside, while blue eyes stared in shock.  
He narrowed his eyes and decided he was going to get real answers.

"Who are you? What have you done to my son?" He yelled.

Ansem smiled using Riku's pale features.

A darker, more mature voice came from Dante's son's lips. Lucia cringed and succeeded in pulling her hand away.  
"My name is Ansem, the seeker of Darkness. Your son is in my control. I won't give up my only power over him. I let him leave his prison, a place surrounded by water, and this is his price." Ansem said, his expression quite smug.

"I'm going to make sure that you do not ever come near my son again. Your going to go away and leave Riku alone." Lucia promised, her eyes hard.

Riku's head shook in the no, and her eyes grew even angrier.

"Riku seeks to be nothing. I'm realizing his wish, nothing more. He belongs to the Heartless now. Free him from me and he will become one." Ansem threatened, his form twisting Riku's face into a frown. "Or would you rather not have a son anymore." He said, easily knowing what Riku would do once he had some control.

"Lock me up for even a while and a _repeat_ of what happened earlier will commence. Riku seems to want his own path to oblivion. I'm just guiding his energies in the …right direction, per say." He said amused at the horror filled looks on both adult's face.

"Since his own path would destroy him."

Note:

It's been a long while since I wrote on this though the chapter has been languid on my computer for a few months. Hope you enjoy!

Review!

See you next time!


End file.
